Butterfly
by youngieomma
Summary: Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin bersahabat. Mereka mengenal sejak lama, semakin lama bersama semakin mereka paham bagaimana harus melindungi satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

**BUTTERFLY**

Prolog

Fanfiction by,

Youngieomma

* * *

Aku jatuh cinta padanya,

Aku menyukai apa yang ada pada dirinya,

Hidungnya,

Bibirnya,

Senyumnya,

Gelak tawanya,

Kerlingan nakal matanya,

Jari jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemariku,

Rambut panjang lurus miliknya,

Suaranya memanggil namaku.

Cintaku padanya sangat besar, hingga tanpa sadar aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya.

Meskipun dia berkali-kali menyakitiku,

Karena bagiku dia segalanya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melepasmu,"_ Ucapku.

 _"_ _Aku bisa, dan takkan pernah merasa menyesal telah melepasmu."_ Ucapmu dengan tatapan dingin, membuatku kesulitan bernafas karena sikapmu kepadaku.

Kau membenciku?

Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Kau menjauhiku?

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa semudah itu melepasmu?

Kau bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu,

Kau cantik dan membuatku mabuk dalam kecantikanmu namun aku lupa bahwa kupu-kupu cantik tak bisa selamanya aku miliki, seekor kupu-kupu akan terbang jika kau menyentuhnya, menjauh pergi tanpa bisa kau lihat lagi keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat berubah warna ketika mobil-mobil mewah berhenti, satu persatu orang-orang berpakaian hitam keluar dengan tangisan dan jeritan pilu. Sebuah peti kayu terlihat kokoh dan angkuh di atas pundak para pelayat, seseorang berada disana, terbujur kaku dalam damai, berpakaian rapi. Nyawanya sudah menghilang, nafasnya sudah berhenti, namun memori tentangnya takkan pernah terlupakan, segala tentangnya takkan pernah tergantikan.

Sebuah mobil kembali berhenti di ujung jalan, enam pemuda turun dari sana, menatap sendu ke arah peti kayu tersebut. Ada luka dan sedih yang mendalam terpancar dari mata mereka, seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka telah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali.

Airmata mengalir perlahan melewati pipi bersemu merah dari salah satu keenam pemuda tersebut, yang lainnya terdiam, menahan tangis, keenam pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah pemakaman. Langit masih berwarna keabu-abuan, suara gemuruh mulai terdengar.

Semakin mendekat dan mereka melihat siapa yang tengah tertidur dalam damai di dalam peti kayu, airmata mereka satu persatu jatuh, hati mereka menjerit pilu, mereka takkan berjumpa lagi selamanya, tak akan ada lagi memori-memori baru terisi di benak mereka tentang dirinya.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, damai, mungkin inilah pilihannya. Pilihan yang sudah dia buat diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan sahabat-sahabatnya, mungkin dia tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kepada sahabatnya sehingga dia harus memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan sendirian. Atau mungkin dia tidak bisa menceritakan kepada sahabatnya karena takut mereka akan mencegahnya pergi.

Atau,

Dia tidak benar-benar ingin pergi, namun tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap tinggal bahkan keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya tak bisa menjadi alasan kuat untuknya tetap tinggal di dunia ini. Dunia menyakitkan dan menakutkan. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur selamanya tanpa seorangpun mampu mengusiknya.

Sendirian.

" _Hyeong_ , semuanya telah berakhir.." Sebuah bisikkan pelan terdengar, salah satu dari mereka menoleh mendapati kata-kata tersebut yang mungkin di tujukan untuknya.

Berakhir?

.

.

.

Dia membuka mata, di dapatinya dia tengah berada di sebuah kamar penuh cahaya matahari hangat dan menyilaukan, dia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya di tengah cahaya silau yang terasa menusuk mata. Dia mendekat ke arah jendela, membukanya dan menatap cahaya di depannya.

Dia mungkin sudah berada di tempat lain, menatap sekeliling, dia hanya sendirian.

Kemana sahabat-sahabatnya?

Perlahan, hatinya merasa tak nyaman. Tak ada siapapun disini, dia sendirian. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya, apakah ini keputusan tepat yang telah di pilihnya? Apakah ini yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Tak ada jawabanm karena bagaimanapun dirinya menyesali keputusan tersebut,

Dia takkan bisa kembali.

Takkan pernah.

 **Notes.**

Hello, ada yang kenal sama saya disini? Kalo gak ada, ayo kenalan^^; semoga banyak yang suka dan review fanfic ini ya. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca! Di akhir cerita saya akan menjelaskan ide awal membuat fanfic ini :D


	2. Hi, from author

p class="MsoNormal"Halo, mungkin orang-orang yang ada disini dan pernah membaca Butterfly sudah tidak mengharapkan akan ada update, tapi saya kembali, dengan membawa updatean fanfic ini. Saya menghilang cukup lama karena masalah pribadi, mohon di maafkan dan anda sekalian bisa menikmati lagi ceritanya minggu depan./p 


End file.
